


Legolas and Tauriel's First Meeting

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elflings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Legolas of the Greenwood definitely didn't want to befriend the redheaded fiend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas and Tauriel's First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how old Legolas and Tauriel are, so I'm just assuming they are the same age.

Prince Legolas of the Greenwood stared down at the little elfling that his ada had told him to befriend. She was really short, even if she was the same age as him, and she was a Silvan elf. Legolas wasn’t sure why his ada wanted him to be friends with her. She couldn’t even talk. Well, she might have just been too scared to talk, which meant that he would have to talk first.

 

“My ada is more important than yours.”

 

The little elfling glared at him. She was kind of scary, even if he’d never admit that. “My ada is dead, you idiot.”

 

Legolas gasped. “I’m not an idiot!”

 

She smiled, but it was even scarier than the glare. “You’re right, my bad. You’re not an idiot, you’re orcspawn.”

 

She had crossed a line. He couldn’t let an insult like that go unanswered. “I’m not an orcspawn, you troll booger.”

 

The girl shrieked and launched herself at him. She pulled at his hair while he flailed uselessly at her. She obviously wasn’t really an elfling; the redheaded fiend was probably a balrog trapped in elf form.

  
Legolas ran, screaming for his ada to save him from the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship their friendship so hard. This story can be considered compliant with any Hobbit fanfics I write because that is my headcanon: Legolas was initially scared of Tauriel, but then he became her friend so that they could be awesome together.


End file.
